Falling in Love with the Enemy
by AquaLunaBVB
Summary: AU Allen Walker has just started working as an assistant at the company The Black Order. When he runs into the charming Tyki Mikk. They began to start talking but what will Allen do when Lavi reveals who Tyki is exactly. Will their relationship survive, die out, or grow stronger. No Beta so sorry for mistakes Poker Pair Lemon(Maybe) in later chapters Flame if you wish I can take it
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO everyone I'm AquaLunaBVB or NitemarWalker(depending on the site) and this is my most recent shot at a Poker Pair Fanfic I warn u you I have no experience in Poker Pair writing (expect a poem) I've just read basically every fanfiction I could get my greedy hands on. So I am kinda worried that it might suck but what the hell I rather have a life of Oh Wells rather than What Ifs anyhow I'm going to get to the story.**

**Allen Pov(I AM NOT BRITISH even no matter how similar my accent sounds to it. I was born and raised in America and like most Americans have no idea about brutish slang and such...I'm screwed)**

I sighed as I mentally prepared as I stood outside the door of my new job. I would be lying if I didn't say I was terrified. Sure it was only an assistant job but I was still worried. I slowly walked to the main desk rehearsing my greeting in my head.

"Hello welcome to the Black Order I'm Lenalee Lee, how can I help you sir" said the Secretary at the desk. She had bluish green hair in pigtails and purple eyes. She look rather young and Chinese if I was correct. But she was probably older than I was at the young age of nineteen. I gulped and ran my hand through my white hair before answering her question.

"Um I'm Allen Walker and I'm the new assistant. I was told to come in at this time today. " I told her sheepishly as I reached out my hand for a handshake. She gave me a kind smile and shook my hand.

"Oh yes I was told about you after seeing a confirmation of your identity I can lead you right up to the office." She says smiling. I nodded and dug out my drivers license and handed it to her. She looked it over and looked up at me in shock. "You'll only nineteen wow I'm sorry if this is rude it's just that your hair makes you look a lot older than you are Allen" Lenalee said handing me back my license. I just smiled and shrugged it off telling her it happened all the time to me. She motioned for me to follow and lead me down a hallways to a set of doors.

Inside was any average work space I guess. There was a few desks two in a small room with a very little privacy. I could already feel everyone's eyes set on me. I followed Lenalee to the only empty desk next to a man with red hair. He was wearing a green bandanna to keep his hair. He was also wearing a eye patch. But the eye not covered was green. He looked friendly and gave me a smile. "Hey I'm Lavi it's a pleasure to meet you umm..."He trailed off not knowing my name.

"Allen Walker, I'm guessing that I'm going to be work by you huh" I say with a smile shaking his hand. He nods and then strikes up a conversation with Lenalee. I start to put down my personal things on my desk. The last one was me as a child with my first foster dad Mana. I didn't have a picture of my last guardian up, Marian Cross. He had been kinda an asshole.

"Okay beanspout why don't we introduce you to the rest of the office" Lavi says swinging his arm over my shoulder. Before I could comment about, what I assume was, the short joke. Lavish started pulling me to across the walkway to two other people. One was an old man who gave me a curious look. The other was man with dark blue hair in a ponytail, though he was attractive he only gave me a glare and went back to work. "Okay Allen this is Yuu but everyone calls him Kanda. Then this is my dad,who everyone just calls Bookman after our last name." Lavi tells me .

"Welcome Allen" Bookman said before turning back to work. The Kanda guy just ignored both of us. I was about to speak up to him when Lavi dragged me out. He introduced me to a few more people and I knew remembering all these names was gonna be hard. He pulled me to a slightly different section it. Seemed more ...busy I guess was the word. Almost every desk was covered in paperwork. Lavi named people as we walked by and most of them said a faint hello. We came across a door that said Komui Lee.

"Well Allen is is the president of the company. I mean this building there are other presidents too. I think he's like a manager. "Lavi told me laughing as he opened the door. There were papers everywhere and also one man with purplish hair and glasses. "Well Allen this is the boss man he's also Lenalee' s older brother." Lavi tells me pushing me towards the man. He gave me a kind smile and introduced himself.

**Time Skip: End of Day**

I stretched out as I stood up finally done with setting everything that I was going to need up. "Hey Lavi I'm done setting up for now is there anything you need of me or can I head home." I asked him walking the short distance to his desk.

"Hm well I have a few things but you can easily do that tomorrow. So yeah you can head home now. But can you give me your number first just in case. " Lavi told me as he looked up from the report he was reading. I nodded and gave it to him as I grabbed my bag. "Okay thanks Allen I'll see you tomorrow I'll message you in the morning if I need anything". I nod and wave goodbye. I noticed Lenalee had already left when I walked by. I smiled as I began walking home in the light rain. It was strange working at an office job. But I already loved my job. There were plenty of nice people and Lavi and Lenalee were really awesome. We had all had lunch together at a nearby diner. They had told me that they were dating. But Lavi was scared to tell Komui because of how protective he was. It was really fu...

I didn't get to finish my thought because at that moment I knocked straight into someone and fell hard on my ass. "Oh bloody hell I'm so sorry" (A/N I feel like I'm being offensive) I rushed out look at the man I had bumped into spilling all of the things in his hand. I rushed to help him pick it all.

"It's alright I wasn't paying attention where I was going either boy" the man said in a smooth accent with a hint of an accent that I couldn't place. My jaw almost dropped as I looked up at the very attractive man in front of me. He had tanned skin and golden eyes that looked great with his dark hair that had mostly fallen out of a high fancy looking pony. He smiled at me when he noticed me looking. He had a kinda creepy smile but made it work nicely. "I'm Tyki Mikk btw" he said holding out his hand to help me up. I gladly took it because I was only getting more wet sitting on the ground.

"Allen Walker" I told him once I was on my two feet once again. I looked up to see the rain was getting heavier and heavier. I could no longer see that well an I doubted that I could walk home on this.

"Looks like neither of us are going anywhere with this rain" Tyki said with a chuckle. I silently nodded in agreements. "Well while we wait for the weather to clear up won't you join me for some coffee Allen" he ask gesturing to the little cafe next to us. I looked between the coffee and the rain. What the hell I much rather have a nice coffee with a sexy stranger than walk in that. "I would love that Mr. Mikk" I told him as I walled through the door that he held open for me.

"That's the spirt and please call me Tyki" he told me as we walked to an open table. I looked around and notice a couple of other people escaping the rain in here. I smiled at the man across from me as we sat.

"Okay I'll call you Tyki if you tell me where that accent is from I simply adore it" I tell him as the waitress came for out order. "Oh mam I'll have a cup of coffee with cinnamon and little creamer and extra sugar please" (A/N this is how I like my tea and I could picture Allen liking it too). She nods and turns to Tyki. I was to busy paying attention to the way he fixed his hair to hear what he ordered.

"Well Allen I must I feel the same about yours but I'll go first. I am from Portugal originally but moved here when I was nine." Tyki told me folding his fingers on the table. He had a smirk on his face as he watch me.

"Oh I'm just moved here recently from Britian so I guess I should a little different huh" I told him with a large smile. I didn't mind when people pointed out my accent because a lot of people thought it was cool. He nodded and was about to speak when the waitress came back with our drinks. She asked if we wanted anything to eat and we both got a muffin. I wasn't so hungry that I had to make myself look pigish right now.

"So if you don't mind me asking. What were you thinking about when we bumped into each other a couple minutes ago?" Tyki asked sipping his coffee with a small smile on his face. I smiled as I thought back to my new job.

"Oh I was thinking of my new job I started today as an assistant." I told him as I noticed the waitress talking to another waitress staring aggressively at us. I met their eyes and waved. They looked shocked and both rushed back to whatever they were doing.

"Oh really why don't you tell me about it Allen" he said leaning back his full attention on me and what I had to say. I smiled and then I started going over everything I could think of about my job. He just stayed silent and listened with a few nods and a laugh or two when it was funny. Then we moved on to talk about my life back in Britain. I was just about to ask about his job when his phone rang. An annoyed look crossed his face as he looked at the caller ID. I told him I wouldn't mind if he answered it so he did. "What do you want Rhode" he sighed as he answered it.

"Uncle Tyki come play with me daddy is busy and the twins are being mean" I heard a female voice whine over the line. Tyki started to massage his temples at this point and I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Rhode I'm not going to drop everything I'm doing just to come entertain you. Why don't you call one of your friends. I bet they would be more fun to play with than someone eleven years older than you." He said as he finished his second or third coffee that he had been drink over the hour or two we've been talking.

"I've already called them they can't because of how wet the rain made the stupid road. And don't talk like that Tyki it's not like you are doing anything important. Your assistant Ease already told me that you left about two hours ago. Meaning you are just lounging around at home" the voice complained through the phone.

"Actually Rhode I'm at a cafe right now talking with someone thank you very much. Also what have I told you about creeping about my personal life like that" Tyki told this Rhode girl. As he sent me an apologetic look. I just smiled and waved it off.

"Oh Tyki are you on a date! I can't believe it. What do they look like what's their name. You have to give me all the details now" I blushed bright red as I heard the girl squeal this over the line. Tyki just sent me a smirk.

"No I am not on a date Rhode. I just met him two hours ago and we been chatting since then. But since I know you won't let it go til I answer at least one of those. His name is Allen Walker you small little leech" he chuckled over the line.

"Ahh and here I thought maybe you were going to stop being as Lulu calls you a Manwhore. But anyway if you're not going to play with me I'm going hang up" Tyki' s face once again took on it's formal look of annoyance and he began to rub his eyes.

"One I am not a manwhore Rhode. Two I am do telling Sheryl that lulubell told you that. " Tyki smirks before hanging up on the girl who I could hear yelling over the phone now. "Sorry Allen my niece can get annoying sometimes. I mean I love her more than my car but even I can only handle so much" he said sighing. I out a laugh at s expression.

"It's okay it reminded me of the time anyway I need to head home I got to get up early tomorrow" I tell him standing up. "It's been a real pleasure talking to you Tyki Mikk I do hope to see you again" I told him shaking his hand.

"You can count on it boy you were quite interesting to talk to" he said stretching. He leaned down and payed the bill before I could protest. We walked outside into the humid stainless street.

"I could have payed for myself you know" I told him with a pout. He just chuckled and waved last time as he began to walk away. I watched him go for a while. I found myself really hoping to see Tyki Mikk again and I didn't even have his number...Dammit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well hello you sexy people thank you for checking out my story. I hope I didn't do too bad of a job on this chapter but anyhow I'll get back to you all soon**

**Later Bitchez**

**Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **sexual thanks for looking at my story once again well here is chapter 2 are you guys as excited as I am We'll se I was so awesome and did a mass upload(I uploaded every story on every site I own aka this Wattpad[AquaLunaBVB] and Deviant Art[NitemarWalker]) I'm not going to upload again until I get as much review and comments that I'm bursting with happiness. I think you can do it since I'm uploading sevens stories all together.**

* * *

**Allen Pov**

I awoke to my phone going off and I looked to see it was three whole hours before I had to go to work. I let out a groan and pulled the phone to my head and answered it. "This is Allen Walker" I say standing up and stretching.

"Thank God, Allen it's Lavi and I need a favor from you. You see I always get Lenalee, Komui, Kanda and myself coffee before work that we all kind of depend on. Can you get it for me and be in after three hours. Just use the companies card you got yesterday. I would get it myself but I have an emergency that I have to take care of" Lavi explained quickly.

"Sure what kind of coffee does everyone drink" I ask as I enter the bathroom to start getting ready. If I head to the coffee shop now I can relax for a few hours before getting the coffee and going in. I started to brush my teeth as I waited.

"Thank you so much Allen you are a lifesaver. Okay so Lenalee likes a hazelnut blend with light creamers and foam and Komui likes a Dry Cappuccino with extra foam and cinnamon. Then I enjoy my 100% blend Columbian just black and Kanda likes this weird Green Tea flavored Cappuccino with no foam. Oh and my Dad likes the same as me and don't forget to get yourself something. Don't worry I'll message this all to you so you don't forget. " Lavi explains as I quickly write it all down.

"Okay I got it all I'll see you at work I have to get ready later" I say and after he says goodbye I hang up. And hop into the shower as I wash my hair the guy I met yesterday Tyki popped into my head and I blushed. Oh no guess I got a little crush on the guy but I couldn't help it. Oh shit I forgot to even ask him what his sexual orientation was. I was Gay but I had dated a few girls before but I was mostly attracted to guys. Sigh...wow smooth Allen you meet a super nice funny and handsome guy and not only do you forget to get his number but even his sexual orientation. I stepped out of the shower and dry myself off. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my kinda skinny jeans my favorite white button up and a gray vest. I quickly dress before tying a black ribbon a round my neck. Man I really need to buy a new one it's getting kinda old and bland. After fixing my hair and putting on my boots I grabbed my bag and headed out. I hummed a random song as I jogged to the little café I had went to yesterday with Tyki. I smiled as I finally found it. I walked in and almost bumped straight into the waitress from the day before.

"Oh sorry sir are you here to see you boyfriend he is over the in the corner" she tells me pointed somewhere. I look to her it was and saw Tyki Mikk sitting at table writing something while a girl whose face couldn't see appeared to be chatting to him. I felt my heart sink well I guess that means he's straight and taken.

"No we aren't dating we just ran into each other and were talking that's all" I explained turning back to her. She looked embarrassed but quickly brushed it off and led me to a table. It was kinda close to his but I was facing away from him. If I listened I could faintly hear the girl talking about some new lip gloss or something she got. I pulled out a paper I had worked on at work yesterday. After a while I realized how bad I need to go to the bathroom. I quickly stood up an headed there. After doing my business and washing my hands I stepped out to bump into someone coming out of the girls bathroom. It was the one sitting at Tyki' s table.

"Oh wow aren't you just so cute I must know you're name" she says. I look her over and notice how young she looks. I bet she was way younger than me or she just had one of those faces I couldn't tell.

"Oh well thanks I guess I'm Allen Walker" I say holding out my hand. She eagerly shakes my hand. The she looked thoughtful for a second. Before she started jumping in place.

"Oh wow you're the Guy uncle Tyki has told me about. But he didn't say how adorable your accent was. I'm Rhode Camelot by the way and I'm fifteen" she tells me practically pulling me to the table with Tyki in it. "Tyki you'll never guess who I ran into by the bathroom. The really cute British guy you were telling me about" she squeals as we reach the table. Tyki looks up in shock and sees me with a faint blush on my face.

"Oh well if it isn't Allen I'm sorry for her she hasn't matured properly because of my rather obsessive brother. Why don't you sit and join us after getting you stuff of course" he says giving me his full attention. I nodded and went to grab my bag . I heard the Rhode girl complain to Tyki about his description of her. When I came back the only seat open (because of Rhode' s bag) was next to Tyki. I took it with a faint blush.

"What are you working on Mikk" I teased remembering that he kept asking me to call him by his first name. He just rolled his eyes at me and picked it up showing me a whole bunch of names and numbers and job description.

"Just going over the employees at my work and decided to give them either a raise, fire them or keep them the same. I always some work here for the couple of hours I have til work." He tells me I notice he had already marked four people to fire. I felt kinda bad for them but I guessed he had a reason. "What about you shounen what are you up to this early" he asks using the Japanese word for a young person young and high school age.

"One Tyki I'm nineteen too old to be called Shounen. Two my well boss called me this morning and explained that he had an emergency and couldn't get the group's coffee like usual and asked me to. I have to come in about two to three hours. But I wanted time to relax so I came early" I explained as I started to twist a napkin around in my fingers.

"Really only nineteen hmm I would have guessed twenty-one with that hair of yours" he says reaching out and messing with a some of my hair. I blushed slightly but didn't stop. "Anyhow I am twenty-six just so you know" he tells me letting go and turning back to his papers. I looked him up and down and I could see it. I felt disappointment enter me. He probably thought I was too immature for him with That seven-year gap.

"So you just got of school last year right? My Aunt Lulubell tells me all about Uncle Tyki highschool record and about how much of a play boy/man whore he was in his days" Rhode tells me grabbing my attention once again at her words. "Rhode" I heard Tyki threaten from next to me.

"Oh hush Tyki, anyway she told me about this one time when he was a Junior. He wanted to join the swim team or something and at his first meet instead of competing he ended up having a threesome with the opposing team's captain and the head cheerleader" she tells me with a laugh. I raise my eyebrows at her words. Does that mean he swung both ways?

"Rhode I do hope you know I'm telling Sheryl everything including that little boyfriend of yours" Tyki tells her arms crossed with a glare on her face. She just smirked at him. "Do that and I'll tell daddy about how you weren't sick three years ago on his birthday just having sex with the newest intern John" she says with an evil expression. "...fine you this time you evil little girl and this is the last time I tell you anything" Tyki says glaring at her. I couldn't help it I bursted out laughing at how weird they were. Both of them looked to me rather shocked as if forgetting I was there.

"Well I guess that answered my question " I say after I finish laughing. They both look at me rather confused. "I was wondering about your sexual preference earlier today" I explained to them. "And why is that boy" he says smirking at me as I realize my mistake. I let out a nervous laugh as I blush bright red. "Well I prefer men so naturally I'm always curious when I meet someone" I say as I don't meet his eyes.

"Dammit I swear why must all the cute ones be gay these days. I've officially decided I am no longer intruding guys to you Tyki. Apparently your just to sexy it takes away from my appeal" Rhode says glaring at a smirking Tyki.

"I apologize Rhode it isn't always easy being this sexy sometimes. Every injury instantly becomes a million times worse because of it. Plus all the fans it's just such hard work. Truly its isn't for most people right Allen?" Tyki teases Rhode turning to me end. Did he just in some weird way call me sexy? I blushed but nodded in agreement.

I looked to see a lot more time had gone by the I thought when I saw I only had thirty minutes til work. "Oh bloody hell I got to get that damn coffee and leave" I say quickly rushing to pick my things up. Both of them look shocked as they also noticed the time. "Of you want Allen I'm headed in that direction. I could drop you off so you don't slip everything in your rush" Tyki told me also standing. Rhode stay sitting and called someone obviously inviting them to join her.

"I would love that thanks so much Tyki you're a life saver" I tell him as we head to the counter. I noticed Tyki already had coffee with him. "Hello can get a hazelnut blend with light creamers and foam, a Dry Cappuccino with extra foam and cinnamon. Then two 100% blend Columbian just black and a Green Tea flavored Cappuccino with no foam. Plus a House Blend with medium creamers plenty of Sugar and cinnamon for me." I tell her reading what I had written down. She nodded and rang it all up. I then handed her my company credit card.

"Black Order huh my sister goes there. But I've always liked going to the Noah Clan better. I heard the president of the local company is credibly hot from there. " She tells me after swiping my card and giving my order to another employee.

"Really I'm rather new in town but I did almost take a job at the Noah Clan because they offered me a job first. But the Black Order offered more and my last guardian worked here once and put in a great reference" I tell her as I watch them make all the coffees. She nods and finally notices Fuji who had stepped aside and waited with me.

"This a coworker of yours he sure does look important" she asks practically eye fucking Tyki from across the counter. I felt a spike of jealousy shoot through me at her stare. I tensed up and was silent for long enough that Fuji answered for me.

"No I'm not a coworker I'm actually a president at my family's company" he replies but doesn't specify. She looked she wanted to ask more but my coffee was done. She handed them all over and we left after a goodbye. We walked up to a fancy car. An Ark: Tease edition if I was correct. We got in and I held the coffee very carefully as he drove. All too soon we pulled up to my office. I asked Tyki to hold my coffee as I got out. After a few minutes I was ready and I reached in and saw Tyki holding it out with a mischievous smirk on his face. I decided not to ask him what it was about. I grabbed my coffee from his hand and almost blush when are hands touched. "See you later boy hopefully I will be hearing from you soon" he says smirking.

"I hope so Mr. Mikk thanks for the ride" I tell him with a large genuine smile he nods and then heads off. I let out a sigh as I realize that was the perfect time to ask for his number and I let it go. I let it go s I enter to see a very tired looking Lenalee. "Well you look like you need this" I say handing her the coffee. She took a large drink and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Thanks so much Allen you are a lifesaver I almost died when Lavi arrived a few ago without this." She says as I head up the stairs. I wave a good-bye as I get in the elevator. I took a few sips of my coffee as I Waite to reach my level. Lavi looked practically ready to start worshipping me when he saw me.

"Allen you are the best I so sorry for calling you so early" he told me as I handed over his coffee. I waved it off as I set mine down and head over to give Book and Kanda their coffee too. Both look very tired when I came in to their cubicle and Kanda sounded like he was cursing Lavi.

"Coffees here guys sorry if I'm a bit late hope you guys didn't fall asleep without it" I say get their attention. Bookman smiled a huge smile at me and took the coffee from me. "I hope I got your order right Kanda" I tell him as I hand it to him. He sips it and just nods before getting back to work. I left and headed over to deliver Komui his coffee too. He looked inches from sleep when I gave it to him and even gave me a hug after. I laughed and headed back to my desk.

"Hey Allen whose Tyki and why was he writing on you coffee cup" Lavi asked showing me writing on my cup. Wow guess he wrote on it while I was outside the car. I felt myself blush slightly as I sat down and took my coffee back.

"He's a guy I met yesterday and this morning at a little café and he was the one who drove me here this morning. And I guess he wrote it when I wasn't looking." I explained as I read what he wrote.

Allen,

I hope to see you soon again I enjoy talking to you a bit too much. How about you meet me same place tomorrow morning. And if you just have to talk to my amazing self before then. Why don't you text me or give me a call ;)

426-766-7399. (A/N yes I made Tyki' s number IAm-Soo-Sexy XD)

~Tyki

P.S. Don't keep me waiting Shounen

I blush bright red as I realized exactly what Tyki wrote. He wanted to see me again and soon. Plus he had given me his number! I think Christmas might just have come early this year

* * *

**Done YAY I love the chapter so much haha next chapter I'm going to attempt Tyki Pov wish me luck.**

**I feel the need to point out the obvious and say the number is FAKE and made up**

**Can't wait to read your guys opinions **

**Later bitchez**

**AquaLunaBVB**


End file.
